Gay Nerds doing Gay Nerd things
by sexualasexual
Summary: Chris/Josh Washington au don't expect much apart from lots of gay


The car pulled up to the gates, bumping on the path's curb. The old house was a monstrous building, split into several different apartments. A faded blue sign hung on the wall that fronted the gardens to the house, the crumbling words "Welcome to Hastoway House" written in faded black paint ran across it. Josh grumbled to himself, squinting at the peeling, duck-egg blue of the gates.

Sighing, he thumped his head back against the leather seats and scrunched his eyes tight. He didn't want to come here. He didn't have a choice. They had to move him from his last school because his vivid descriptions of his nightmares were freaking out all the other children. Rocking his head on the head rest, he turned to look out the black-tinted car window, letting loose another sigh as he saw yet another well-dressed domineering unhelpful looking man striding down the drive way. Josh's mother nudged him from the left, and lent over to murmur

"Be nice"

Josh rolled his eyes. She pinched him. He looked at her in injustice, which slowly melted into a mock glare as she giggled. The man tapped on Josh's window, and his mother gave Josh a stern look. He rolled his eyes again and huffed in compliance. The window rolled smoothly down and the man had a too-cheery bright smile on his pale face. Josh inwardly cringed.

"Hi! I'm Rodney, the schools P.A. Are you Mr Josh Washington?"

He stuck his hand through the gap in the window, dangerously close to hitting Josh in the face. He grimaced, imagining his time here to be a painful one. Trying to make his grin as believable as possible, he grasped the man's hand and cheerily replied

"Yeah. Yeah that's me.."

The man withdrew his hand and opened the door, ignoring the startled glares he received.

"Awesome! Follow me guys, and don't worry about your bags. I'll send Brad and Janet down to retrieve them."

He turned on his heel and paced quickly back up the driveway. Josh turned to his mother, his brown eyes pleading. She just laughed and slapped his arm affectionately, climbing out of her side of the car. Sighing again, he slowly swung his legs from the car and sat staring at the gravel beneath his feet, knuckles white with his grip on the seat edge. Sucking in a resigned breath, he pulled himself completely out the car and followed his mother up the driveway. Glancing up at the house, his eyes skimmed the windows before resting on an occupied one. His stopped walking. Squinting, he saw the outline of a blonde man lounging on a window seat, one arm resting on a bent knee, what appeared to be a phone in his hand. He looked up, and stared straight at Josh. Josh gasped.

"Jooosshhh?"

Josh's head snapped toward his mother, who was waiting with Rodney in the doorway of the building. Blushing slightly, he took one last glance at the window, but the blond was gone. Frowning, Josh shook his head and shuffled forward into the house.

"So, Josh."

Rodney clapped him hard on the back

"This is, like your previous, a unisex school, so I won't lecture you on what you should and shouldn't do as I'm sure you've heard it all before…Although I will turn a blind eye if you feel you really need to blow off steam, we do have some quite pretty little ladies that enrolled last year"

Rodney winked, and Josh looked after his retreating figure with a mixture of shock and disgust. His mother had a matching expression, which then morphed into laughter as she nudged him

"Imagine his face when he finds out you're gay!"

Josh gripped his mother's arm in alarm and shushed her, glancing over at the huge fireplace in the foyer, students studying and relaxing in-front of it. She stifled her chortles with the back of her hand and walked onwards, following Rodney down the corridor. Josh took his time, slowly turning in a circle as he walked, head tilted in awe at the interior of the old building. Smiling in amusement at the huge painting he let out a cry of surprise as he bumped into something hard and fell forwards, hands and knees smacking the cold marble floor.

"You should watch where you're going, Comstock..."

Josh looked around in confusion at the soft voice behind him, taking a sharp intake of breath as he recognised the owner.

"Comstock? As in Bioshock Comstock? Really?"

Josh picked himself up off the floor as the blonde stranger watched, a smirk ghosting on his pink lips Josh's own mouth curving into a reluctant smile

"Yeah, y'know. 'Cause he's always getting in the way..heheh.."

The blonde replied, trailing off at the end as if he wasn't sure whether to tease or not. Josh's own mouth curved into a reluctant smile, mirroring the blonde's slightly nervous one. Sticking out his hand, he licked his teeth and said

"Name's Washington. Josh Washington."

Then he winked. Almost cringing at the embarrassing move he tried to recover, ignoring the slightly shocked expression of the stranger

"What's your name?"

"Chris.."


End file.
